By employing both the pre-steady state and steady state kinetics, the mechanisms for both myosin and actomyosin Mg-ATPase are being studied. The effect of ionic strength and temperature on the formation of intermediates are being studied. Concentration will be focused on the cyclic process of actin-myosin-ATP interaction, and its mechanism in terms of elementary steps will be proposed.